Staffel 4
:siehe auch: Staffel 1, Staffel 2, Staffel 3, Staffel 5, Staffel 6 :für Spoiler, siehe: Staffel 4/Spoiler Staffel 4 bestätigt ABC bestätigte am Mittwoch, dem 21. März 2007, dass es eine vierte Staffel von Lost geben wird. Der Sendetermin von Folge 4x01 muss noch bestätigt werden. Staffel 4 wird aller Voraussicht nach 16 Episoden beinhalten und zwischen Februar und Mai 2008 in den USA ausgestrahlt. ABC hat damit die letzten drei Staffeln LOST um ca. 8 Episoden gekürzt und möchte im Mai 2010 das große Finale in Staffel 6 ausstrahlen und damit LOST erfolgreich abschließen. Offizielle Pressemitteilung: (Doc) (PDF) Die Gruppen der Freunde, Feinde und Fremden arbeiten weiterhin zusammen, um zu überleben. Aber wie sie an den über 70 Tagen auf der Insel entdeckt haben, lauern Gefahren und Geheimnisse hinter jeder Ecke und diejenigen, von denen sie glaubten, dass sie ihnen vertrauen könnten, werden sich vielleicht gegen sie wenden. Selbst Helden haben Geheimnisse. Schon die dritte aufeinander folgende Staffel liegt "Lost" auf Platz 1 um seine Uhrzeit bei den Erwachsenen zwischen 18 und 49. Es ist das quotenreichste geschriebene Fernsehprogramm bei den Erwachsenen zwischen 18 und 49 und seitdem es um eine Stunde verschoben wurde, ist es im Vergleich zwischen allen Sendern auch die Nummer eins um 22:00 Uhr. Die Hauptdarsteller von “Lost” sind Naveen Andrews als Sayid, Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond, Emilie de Ravin als Claire, Michael Emerson als Ben, Matthew Fox als Jack, Jorge Garcia als Hurley, Josh Holloway als Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim als Jin, Yunjin Kim als Sun, Evangeline Lilly als Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell als Juliet, Dominic Monaghan als Charlie und Terry O’Quinn als Locke. “Lost” wurde von Jeffrey Lieber und J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof erschaffen. Abrams, Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jack Bender, Jeff Pinkner und Carlton Cuse sind die ausführenden Produzenten. Diese Serie vom ABC Television Studio wurde komplett auf Hawaii gedreht und die erste Folge lief am 22. September 2004. Michaels Rückkehr Bei der Comic-Con 2007 wurde bestätigt, dass Harold Perrineau Jr. als Michael zurückkehren wird - wieder als regulärer Charakter. Folgen der 4. Staffel Lost:Past, Present and Future *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 31. Januar 2008 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' Als Oceanic Flug 815 auf einer Insel mitten im Pazific abstürzte, wurde jedem Überlebenden die Möglichkeit gegeben, zusammen zu leben oder allein zu sterben. Zusammengewürfelt an diesem mysteriösen Ort, kämpften sie darum, die Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit zu besiegen, zu überleben und Fragen zu beantworten, die ihr neues Leben auf der Insel plagen. Wo sind sie? Ist Rettung auf dem Weg? Was ist noch auf der Insel? In "LOST: Past, Present & Future" könnt ihr noch einmal die Geschichte des Überlebens erleben, um euch auf den Beginn der vierten Staffel vorzubereiten, der alles verändern wird. The Beginning of the End *'Originaltitel:' The Beginning of the End *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 31. Januar 2008 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Die Überlebenden fühlen, dass ihre Rettung nahe ist und wissen nicht, ob sie Charlies Nachricht, dass die Leute auf dem Frachter nicht sind was sie scheinen, glauben sollen. Die Freunde, Familien, Feinde und Fremden müssen weiterhin zusammenarbeiten, wenn sie überleben wollen. Aber wie sie in über 70 Tagen auf der Insel festgestellt haben, lauern in jeder Ecke Gefahren und Geheimnisse und die, von denen sie glaubten, dass sie ihnen vertrauen könnten, wenden sich gegen sie. Selbst Helden haben Geheimnisse... Confirmed Dead *'Originaltitel:' Confirmed Dead *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 7. Februar 2008 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' *'Drehbuch:' Drew Goddard, Brian K. Vaughan *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Die Überlebenden beginnen die Absichten ihrer angeblichen Retter zu hinterfragen, als vier Fremde auf der Insel auftauchen. The Economist *'Originaltitel:' The Economist *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 14. Februar 2008 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Locke's hostage may be the key to getting off the island, so Sayid and Kate go in search of their fellow castaway in an attempt to negotiate a peaceful deal. Eggtown *'Originaltitel:' Eggtown *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 21. Februar 2008 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' *'Drehbuch:' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Greggory Nations *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Kate's need to get information out of the hostage may jeopardize her standing with Locke -- as well as with Sawyer. Kategorie:Staffel 4